


Oh what I'd do for you

by m1200g



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Handcuffs, Implied Switching, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, but only light, kind of?, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1200g/pseuds/m1200g
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Oh what I'd do for you

Blindfolded and with his hands cuffed behind his back  
he was kneeling on the bed, waiting for something, anything, but nothing happened. Nobody was touching him, nobody was giving him the release he so desperately craved.  
He heard a voice from somewhere in the room he couldn't locate, his mind too hazy to function properly.

“Do you need to be touched, Shin?”  
He nodded.  
“Too bad.” 

The bed shifted behind him and a familiar body pressed against his back. Two arms wrapped around him, fingers rubbing on his inner thighs lightly. 

“You look cute like this, so needy.”  
He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he felt heavy breathing against his neck.  
He threw his head back. A groan was heard as he hit Kiyoomis broad chest.

The hands on his thighs moved higher, almost touching his neglected cock.

The blindfold was gently pulled off his eyes. After getting used to the light he was denied of for so long, he looked into a pair of eyes he had seen so often- yet not often enough to ever get tired of them.

“Tsumu”, he breathed.  
He closed his eyes again. 

The man in front of him bent over just enough to place a kiss on his forehead. He pulled back and smiled, just to give him another forehead kiss right after. 

His chest was now gently getting groped by the hands that were formerly stroking his thighs.  
Just as he was opening his mouth to protest, he felt something wet on his cock. He opened his eyes to see Atsumu kneeling in front of him,hovered over him, licking at his tip.  
He let out a small whimper.

Whilst Atsumu was slowly getting higher with his kitten licks and soft kisses, the hands groping his chest were now touching his nippels directly. Kiyoomi was stroking over them, caressing them lightly. Another small whimper escaped his throat. He was close to just beg his lovers for more. More touching, more teasing, more /anything/. But he kept quiet. He wasn't giving in so easily. 

Atsumus hand was now on his cock too, slowly pumping his cock. The licks were getting sloppier, Atsumus focus more on his hand than his tongue.  
He was stroking him faster now, enjoying all the quiet sounds the man above him was making.

After another minute or two of the unrelenting pace at which he was being pumped, he felt himself getting close to orgasm. Atsumu seemed to notice that too, his hand getting even faster. 

“Ah, ‘Tsumu I’m going to-”  
The hand stopped moving.  
Atsumu grinned at him.  
“Not without permission.”  
He let out a cry.

When Atsumu was sure he wasn't on the edge to burst anymore, the stroking continued. Slower this time.  
He felt the gentle caress on his nipples getting rougher. A thumb was circling over his left bud, rubbing slightly. As it began to harden, Kiyoomi pinched it lightly, making him jump in the process.  
At this point he was making noises he wasn't even aware he could make, his mind too hazy from all the stimulation on his chest.  
The rough treatment continued on his other nipple too.

Having his tits abused was apparently going to be the cause of his second denied climax. 

Kiyoomi leaned in his personal space, putting his head in the crook of his neck. “Are you getting close again?”, he breathed.  
But instead of an actual answer, he let out a silent whimper. But Kiyoomi knew the answer anyway. He arched his back to give him more room, but the pressure on both of his nipples suddenly stopped.  
Just when he was about to release. He was panting heavily. 

He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. He was getting desperate here.  
A laugh was heard. Apparently everyone in this room knew that. 

Atsumus mouth on his cock returned. Finally. Maybe that meant he was allowed to come this time. Or maybe not.

“You know the rules. Just one more, yeah?  
You can do that for us, right Shin?”  
A cry left his throat but he nodded anyway.  
Just one more. He could do that.

Atsumu was licking up and down his throbbing erection, the taste of precome heavy on his tongue.  
After deciding that the teasing was enough, Atsumu was finally taking his cock in his mouth. Comfortably enough for it to just rest on his tongue. He put whatever didn't fit into his hand, pumping slowly.  
He watched his lover squirm above him, thrusting harshly into Atsumus mouth.  
Expecting that, Atsumu pulled off his cock before he could choke on it. He snickered. 

“Now, that's not what good boys do, Shin.  
Do you not want to be a good boy? Do you not want to be a good boy for us?”  
He felt like he was going to burst. Of course he wanted to be good. It was just so hard. He just wanted to finally release.  
He squirmed again when Atsumus mouth found its way on his cock again. This time, he was taking him in completely, his tip hitting the back of his throat. He cried out when Atsumu pulled off just to repeat his former actions.  
He was bobbing his head up and down, getting faster as he continued.  
Every now and then he got slower to just lick, making him cry and plead in the process. 

It didn't take long for him to get close. But this time, Atsumu did not pull off even though he must have known that too. Instead, he sped up his motions, ignoring Shinsukes squirming, trying to get him to come. 

His vision went white and his mind completely blurred as he came down Atsumus throat with a loud cry. 

When he came halfway back to his senses he noticed his cock still in Atsumus mouth, the man still lightly bobbing his head up and down.  
He whimpered in overstimulation, his brain still too fuzzy to fully comprehend the fact that Atsumu was not planning on ending anytime soon.

He moved his hips, trying to get away from the overwhelming pleasure that was slowly becoming painful, but Kiyoomi behind him grabbed him by his (still) cuffed hands and pressed his back into his chest. 

“Ahh stop, please stop! It's too much! It's- ahh”, he tried to plead but he was interrupted by Kiyoomi putting his head in the crook of his neck and sucking softly on a spot he knew made him crazy. All he could do was moan. 

With Kiyoomi sucking on his neck and his cock in Atsumus mouth, he came again.  
He felt Atsumu swallow around him, milking him from any last remains. Then he finally pulled off to stand and kiss him. He could taste himself on Atsumus tongue. 

“You did so good baby, so good for us.  
Such a good boy, we're so proud of you“, Atsumu said, kissing his forehead, his nose and practically his whole face.  
He closed his eyes and smiled. 

“But we're not done yet.” Atsumu said in between soft kisses. His eyes were suddenly wide open, looking at him in disbelief. 

“What? You think that I'd be satisfied without ever going to come?”  
He was right. He was too far gone in pleasure to notice he was the only one who has gotten any pleasure until now.  
And with that said, three fingers were shoved in his mouth. He eagerly sucked on them, trying to get them as wet as possible. 

When Atsumu deemed them as wet enough, he harshly pulled them out of his mouth.  
Kiyoomi manhandled him into a more comfortable position. He was now half lying on the bed, his legs were spread wide and dangling over the edge of the bed while his head was lying in Kiyoomis lap, who was stroking his hair. 

There was a finger on his entrance, pressing lightly into the right of muscles. He let out a soft, almost silent moan. 

“Are you ready?” He nodded. The finger pressed in deeper. Soon enough, another finger found its way in. Atsumu was scissoring them now, making sure to stretch him thoroughly.  
The third one wasn't really necessary for prepping, but more or less to tease.  
He was shoving them deeper, pressing down onto that one spot that made Shinsuke see stars. 

He was full on moaning now, repeating his lovers' names over and over. 

Atsumu pulled his fingers out, making the other whine in protest. 

But Kiyoomi was there to shush him, leaning down to kiss him passionately.  
When they parted, he looked up to see Atsumu stripped of his pants and boxers, leaving him only in his shirt.  
He was then lifted up to kneel again, this time his head facing the headboard. Kiyoomi was sitting in front of him, his hands in his lap. 

A hand was on his waist, gripping tightly. His upper body was gently pushed into the mattress below him.  
He felt so exposed in this position, his ass in the air for everyone to see.  
(Except 'everyone’ were just his boyfriends.)

“Are you alright? Can I continue?”, Atsumu asked in a soft voice. He let out a whimper which Atsumu took as a yes.  
He slid his cock into Shinsukes wet hole, waiting for him to give him a sign to continue. 

He pushed his ass back in a desperate attempt to get Atsumu deeper.  
“Ahh Tsumu please more, I can take-”, he moaned, cut off by Atsumu thrusting into him sharply. 

“Be quiet and don't move or I'll stop.”  
He shook his head.  
“Please don't, I'll be quiet, promise”, he cried. 

Atsumu was giving him another sharp thrust. 

“What did I say? Do you want me to stop?”  
He shook his head again.  
“Then do you need help keeping quiet?”  
A nod.  
Atsumu and Kiyoomi shared a quick glance. 

His head was being held up by Kiyoomis soft hand, stroking his cheek. His other hand was on his fully erect cock.  
His mouth opened even without command of his own brain, inviting Kiyoomi in. 

Kiyoomi pushed his throbbing cock into Shinsukes wet heat, not giving him any time to adjust to the feeling. He slammed down even further into his throat, almost making him gag. 

At the same time Atsumu started to fuck him in a steady rhythm. He moaned, the sound coming out muffled because of the cock in his mouth.  
With every push, his hard cock swayed against his soft tummy, dripping precome onto the sheets.

When Atsumu changed the angle and rammed into him, he hit his sweet spot. He fell forward, Kiyoomis cock sinking even deeper. Kiyoomi let out a high pitched moan. 

Atsumu and Kiyoomi seemed to have found a rhythm, because with every hard thrust of Atsumu he was almost being gagged by Kiyoomis cock. 

He knew Kiyoomi was close. His thrusts were getting sloppier, his breath was uneven. 

So he had an idea. He was not going to be the only one suffering tonight.  
And with that, he tried his best to make Kiyoomi come.  
He swallowed around his cock, draping his tongue over the underside between his unsteady thrusts.  
And then, with a loud moan, Kiyoomi spilled down his throat. He swallowed it all. 

Atsumu on his other end was pretty close too, but he kept his rhythm, hitting Shinsukes sweet spot with every push. 

He groaned and pulled out. He turned Shinsuke around, laying him on his back.  
He jerked himself off to finish, releasing onto Shinsukes stomach. They groaned in unison. 

Before he could protest, Atsumu was gripping his cock with force, jerking him off roughly. It didn't take him long to reach his climax. He came on his stomach as well. 

“Omi”, Atsumu suddenly said.  
The other did not look up from where he was kneeling on the bed. 

“Omi”, he tried again.  
“Did I give you permission to come?” 

“No.”, a soft, almost submissive voice answered.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I'm sorry.”

“Are you now? Maybe if you truly were you wouldn't have done it to begin with- or at least apologized before I asked you about it.” 

Kiyoomi still hasn't looked up. 

“I think you need to be punished. Don't you think so too? You want to make it up to me that you were disrespecting my order, right?”

He nodded.  
Atsumu draped two of his fingers through the mess on Shinsukes stomach.  
He bent over him a little, just far enough for his other hand to reach Kiyoomis soft hair. He gripped it tightly and pulled.  
Kiyoomi would've fallen with his face into the mess if it wasn't for the hand in his hair. Instead, he was just hovering there, not daring to look up into Atsumus eyes. Not even when the latter made a sound of disapproval. 

Tired of waiting for any kind of reaction, he pushed his come stained fingers in his mouth.  
Kiyoomi closed his eyes and made a face of disgust, yet still sucked obediently. 

When Atsumu was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his face into the mess on Shinsukes stomach. 

“Clean”, was all he said. His hand not leaving the other's hair. 

Kiyoomi obediently lapped up the come, despite absolutely detesting the taste. He didn't want to disrespect any more of Atsumus orders. 

“Such a disgusting boy, aren't you? Swallowing someone else's come just because you couldn't wait another minute.”  
Kiyoomi groaned at the degrading words. 

“Just look at you, I bet you even get off on getting called disgusting.”  
And he was. He was already half hard again, just by being degraded. He let out a moan. 

Atsumus hand was moving between Kiyoomis thighs, stroking his cock to full hardness. 

When that was done, Atsumu stilled. Kiyoomi looked at him in question. 

“What? You think I'm gonna do all the work? If you want to come so badly, you gotta do it yourself.” His grip on his cock tightened.  
Kiyoomi whimpered. 

“No, Tsumu please- don't do this”  
Atsumu just grinned at him.  
Kiyoomi let out a frustrated noise. 

He started rocking his hips into Atsumus hand, wanting to go faster but knowing that Atsumu would pull away if he did that. He whined. He wanted to come so bad but with that pace it would take him forever. 

“Please, please, please, make me come Tsumu, please” 

He obeyed. He actually wanted to torture Kiyoomi a little more, but, he decided, that's for another time. 

And so, Kiyoomi came on Shinsukes tummy as well, the latter only groaning at the feeling, too far gone to fully process what was happening. 

When Kiyoomi wanted to pull away from Atsumus still tight grip on his hair, Atsumu only tightened his grip. 

“Omi, you forgot something”  
He looked at him wide eyed, but his face was once again planted in the come on Shinsukes stomach. 

They were all cleaned up and cuddling under their blanket. Shinsuke was sleeping, not knowing that the other two men were talking. 

“I'm going to make you regret that, Miya.”

“Oh yeah? I'm counting on it.” 

They fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
